Mehr Drabbles
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Drei neue Drabbles - und somit wäre auch dieser Zehnerpack voll :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
1. Mehr Drabbles Teil 1

**Mehr Drabbles**

Hier kommen nun also im Laufe der Zeit zehn weitere Drabbles.

Ich hoffe Ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ach...und vergesst bitte das Review nicht!

* * *

An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte. 

DieDrabbles selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und dürfen ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!

Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!

**

* * *

**

**1.**

Sein Atem kam stoßweise.

Die blonde Frau sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Snapes Hände berührten die in Leder gehüllten Rundungen.

„Fester zugreifen - nicht so zaghaft," forderte sie.

Er tat was sie verlangte.

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an:

„Sie haben wirklich noch nie...ich meine, ein Mann in Ihrem Alter..."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war wichtig für ihn alles richtig zu machen.

„Ich muss sie langsam kommen lassen – sonst wird sie wütend,"

dachte er.

Ihre Körper ruckten heftig im Einklang, als er an den Punkt kam.

„Mehr, mehr," rief sie.

„Sie müssen mehr Gas geben, wenn Sie die Kupplung kommen lassen!"


	2. Mehr Drabbles Teil 2

2.

Snape kam gerade um die Ecke, als er ein Gespräch zwischen Hermine Granger und

ihren beiden Freunden Ron und Harry mitbekam.

Hermine sagte fast flüsternd zu den beiden:

„Ich weiss, ich dürfte das nicht sagen, aber er ist einfach widerlich! So groß und dunkel -

noch dazu total ungepflegt. Und so groß er auch ist – in Wirklichkeit ist er doch ein richtiger

Feigling."

Ron kicherte:

„Gut, dass er dich nicht hören kann."

Snape trat aus dem Schatten heraus.

Die Kinder sahen ihn erschrocken an.

„Granger – Strafarbeit, weil Sie mich eindeutig beleidigt haben," herrschte

er sie an.

„Sir – ich sprach von Fang!"


	3. Mehr Drabbles Teil 3

3.

„Professor Snape, es gibt kein Buch, in dem Sie die Hauptrolle spielen,"

sagte die Buchhändlerin bedauernd.

„Aber im Internet gibt es unzählige Geschichten über Sie."

Snape sah die Frau spöttisch an:

„Inter-nett? Das kann nicht sein. Ich bin nicht nett!"

„Ich weiß," antwortete sie und wurde feuerrot, weil sei ihn gerade beleidigt hatte.

„Im Netz," versuchte sie es erneut.

„Damit fängt man Fische," erwiderte er misstrauisch.

„Das WWW," war ihr letzter Versuch.

„Ich hab Ihnen nicht wehgetan," empörte er sich nun.

„Warten Sie – hier bitte," sie reichte ihm ein Buch.

Von da an las er fleißig in „Computerwissen für Dummies."


	4. Mehr Drabbles Teil 4

**4. Drabble**

Als McGonagall auf dem Flur auf Snape traf, hielt sie ihn mit den Worten auf:

"Professor Snape, ich bin besorgt wegen der Punkte, die Sie..."

Er fühlte sich ohnehin nicht gut an diesem Tag und sah sie böse an,

als er sie unterbrach:

"Sie sollten vielleicht Ihre Schüler besser im Griff haben, dann müsste ich Ihrem Haus keine

Punkte abziehen!"

Säuerlich sah sie ihn an.

Dann sagte sie betont freundlich:

"Darüber sollten wir auch einmal sprechen. Ich meinte jedoch die Punkte, die sich in Ihrem

Gesicht zeigen. Sie sollten dringend Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen. Sieht aus als wären es die Masern!"


	5. Mehr Drabbles Teil 5

**5. Drabble**

Blitzendes Metall tauchte am Rande seines Sichtfeldes auf.

Severus Snape saß wie erstarrt auf dem Stuhl.

Die Person hinter ihm würde kein Erbarmen haben.

Er konnte das Schnappen der scharfen Klingen hören.

Sie kamen unaufhaltsam näher.

Snapes ganzer Körper versteifte sich vor Schreck.

Er wußte, es hatte keinen Zweck darum zu bitten ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Die Entscheidung war gefallen - nun war es zu spät.

Er schloß die Augen und flehte innerlich, dass es wenigstens schnell vollbracht sein würde.

Hermine griff beherzt nach einer seiner Haarsträhnen:

"Nun stell dich nicht so an. Ich schneide doch wirklich nur die Spitzen!"


	6. Mehr Drabbles Teil 6

**6. Drabble**

Severus Snape runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn.

Diese verdammten neuen Kessel waren eine Katastrophe.

Hatte nicht dieser Weasley erst kürzlich eine internationale Norm herausgegeben, wie dick

ein Kesselboden sein sollte?

Aber was diese Weasleys anfassten, konnte ja schon nur ein Mißerfolg werden.

"Diese Kesselböden sind viel zu dick. Außerdem sind die Kessel zu groß und viel zu flach," tobte er, als Dumbledore nach ihm sah.

Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Ich kann mir gar nicht erklären warum die bei dir gelandet sind,"

sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich, dann setzte er hinzu:

"Die waren eigentlich für die Küche bestimmt. Man nennt sie übrigens Wok!"


	7. Mehr Drabbles Teil 7

**7. **

Sie griff nach seiner Hand als sei es das Normalste der Welt.

Er hatte darauf gehofft, doch hätte er sie niemals darum gebeten.

Und nun führte sie ihn - er vertraute vollkommen auf sie.

Sie waren ein merkwürdiges Paar.

Er groß, dunkel, mürrisch - sie klein, lebhaft, lebensfroh.

Vom Lehrer in ihm war nichts übrig geblieben.

Sie half ihm aus seiner Ausweglosigkeit.

Nun sah er Licht.

Sie führte ihn heraus, dann löste sie ihre Hand aus seiner.

Ein scheues Lächeln und sie verschwand in der Menge.

Niemals hätte er dieses verdammte Labyrinth betreten sollen -

dennoch war er froh es getan zu haben.


	8. Mehr Drabbles Teil 8

**8.**

Schon seit Stunden versuchte er hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen.

Severus Snape zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Bisher hatte es noch keinen Trank gegeben, dessen Zusammensetzung er nicht früher

oder später entschlüsselt hatte.

Erneut sah er in sein Gebräu.

Die Farbe stimmte schon mal.

Prüfend beobachtete er die aufsteigenden Blasen.

Verdammt, er musste es einfach herausbekommen - er war süchtig danach!

Doch das hätte er niemals zugeben können, umso wichtiger war es,

eine Reproduktion davon herstellen zu können.

Nur noch wenig war vom Original übrig.

Er nahm vorsichtig den Behälter hoch und seine Augen wanderten über die

wundersamen Schriftzeichen: Coca Cola!


	9. Mehr Drabbles Teil 9

**9.**

Sie hatten einen Kreis gebildet.

Gier zeichnete sich auf den meisten Gesichtern ab.

Severus Snape fand es widerwärtig!

Doch er war gezwungen daran teilzunehmen - wie immer.

Der Geruch von Blut stieg ihm in die Nase.

Es war heiß - unerträglich heiß!

Er wünschte, er könne einfach verschwinden, sich davonmachen -

doch das Ritual zu unterbrechen wäre keine gute Idee, das war ihm klar.

Gelächter drang schallend an sein Ohr.

Ein Tropfen Flüssigkeit fiel genau vor ihn - dickflüssig, blutrot.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Fleisch durchstochen wurde - durchbohrt - aufgespießt,

dann wieder Gelächter.

Verdammt, wie er dieses alljährliche Fondue mit den Lehrerkollegen hasste!


	10. Mehr Drabbles Teil 10

**10.**

Severus Snape hatte seine Kerker mitten in der Nacht verlassen.

Er machte einen einsamen Spaziergang im Mondschein.

Plötzlich fand er sich am See wieder.

Die Nacht war lauwarm und so zog er sich langsam seine Kleidung aus.

Zuletzt ließ er die Unterhose über seine Pobacken gen Erde gleiten.

Dann ging er in den flach abfallenden See hinein.

Als das Wasser ihm bis zum Bauchnabel reichte, sprang er kopfüber hinein.

Er tauchte auf und strich sich das nasse Haar zurück.

Alles war perfekt - außer...verdammt, warum saß da gerade jemand am Computer und las mit,

was er in diesem Moment tat? ;)


End file.
